


【佑灰】落梨酿

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship, 佑辉 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【佑灰】落梨酿

OOC  
灵感当然是来自日归的mv  
普通人圆x小梨花精俊  
俗套前世今生

“怎么样，决定好了吗？”披着如墨般长发的男子倚靠在躺椅上，轻轻抚摸着跪坐在一旁略有些撒娇的男孩，宠溺地任由着他将自己的头发把玩在指尖。  
“再等等，就……再等等再决定，好吗？”男孩偷偷抹掉了一丝眼泪，撅着嘴小声哀求着嘟囔道。  
男子不再说话，只是手上的动作更加的轻柔，“俊呐，如若错过了这次，便再没有下次的机会了，明白吗？”  
“我明白的，净汉哥……可是，我想再等等……”  
“好，就再等等。”

又做梦了。  
闹钟还没响，全圆佑便从床上起身了，自从什么时候开始会做一个关于梨花树的梦，他也不大记得了，明明自己是一个男生，却总是梦见花，也不知道是为什么，刚开始他还是会跟父母说，但就像绝大部分的父母一样，就当作是还在长身体的孩子会有的正常生理梦罢了，也并不加以多说。  
今天是搬去新家的日子，其实家里不太需要的物件早就搬走了，父母忙于搬家，便将全圆佑托付给了好友权家，好在两家的孩子从小一起长大，也并不会太多的拘束，只不过有一点让全圆佑很头大。  
“权顺荣你后面有怪。”  
“我不是说了我来开剧情你别乱动吗？！”  
“权顺荣我说了把他们引到炸药包圈里去而不是带到我这里来！！！！”  
忍无可忍的全圆佑很鄙视地推了推眼镜看向了一脸真挚盯着电视机的权顺荣，“我说你让我陪你打游戏是不是故意要气死我的？！”  
权顺荣连忙跳起来似的往后撤，“干嘛！不就是游戏嘛！至于又要打我吗？！我不过就是——”  
“嘭——”  
其实全圆佑并不是一个容易暴躁的人，他的暴躁仅限于打游戏的时候有人拖后腿了。  
而这个人通常还是自己的发小权顺荣，那他就更不需要控制自己的情绪，两人从小打到大，这点拳脚间的问候并不是什么糟糕的举措。  
但是今天的他，似乎也有些对游戏心不在焉。  
难道是因为做梦了？  
“你做梦了？”一个温柔好听的声音从全圆佑身旁飘来，他警觉地看向了发问者。  
男子并不畏惧他那双略有敌意的眼神，嘴角划出了轻微且温柔的弧线，“跟我说说吧，是一个什么梦？”  
确定了对方是在跟自己讲话后，全圆佑反倒有些疑惑，“你为什么留着长头发，听声音，你是个男的才对吧。”  
男子不怒反笑，如同阳光般灿烂的笑容让路过的人都不自觉得多看两眼，“谁说男人不可以留长头发了？”  
“……好吧，你说的有道理。”听到这样的反问，全圆佑也不知道自己应该反驳些什么，“你怎么知道我做梦了？”  
这回男子不说话了，一副若有所思的样子把玩着耳边散落的发丝。  
全圆佑见男子不说话了，他也没打算继续追问下去，毕竟一个素未谋面的陌生人，又不是算命先生风水大师，怎么会知道些什么呢，不过是玩心理术罢了。  
“不如有机会的话，可以找找落梨酿来喝，那可是很好喝的梨花酿酒呢。”在全圆佑转身准备离开的那一刻，男子轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑着说完便离开了。  
当全圆佑想要转声询问更多时，他才发现自己竟不知道那人长什么样，不多的路人中也不再能找到那神秘人的身影了。  
他怎么知道是梨花。

“就这么给人家提示的啊？”洪知秀掂量了一下酒杯，随即饮尽，“要是让崔胜澈知道你这么胡来，你可是要遭天谴的。”  
“他不会的，”尹净汉笑着用完自己杯中的酒，“落梨酿可不是随随便便就能喝到的好酒，也就只有俊尼能酿出来了。”  
“就这么帮着俊尼啊，你可真是宠他。”  
尹净汉摇了摇手中的酒坛子，似笑非笑地看着湖中的银月，“不过是不想他错过这次的良机罢了，至于能有怎样的造化，全看他自己了。”

已经不记得是第多少次走到了那颗梨花树下，也许梦见和现实就是不一样的，即便现在的世界早已腊雪纷飞着，那颗梨花树却依旧下着带有甜香气息的花瓣雨，花瓣与雪唯一的区别便是这点了。  
全圆佑抬手接住了一片花瓣，那个永远看不清的身影再次出现，如今的他已经跟那个身影一般高了，可是他还是看不清那人的脸。  
“你在等什么人吗？”全圆佑自顾自地问着，走到了梨花树下寻到了一块干净的位置坐下，“今天我遇到了一个人，也许是个神棍，也许是个算命先生，我什么也没说，他却什么都知道的样子，你说神不神奇？”  
全圆佑看相人影，“我们总是这样，我总是在梦里跟你说着些现实里的东西，可是你毕竟只是我的一个梦，你不可能知道现实里到底发生了什么。”  
他捡起了身边一朵完整的梨花，“梨花，你知道落梨酿吗？那个人告诉我的，说我可以找来喝，但是我还没有成年呢，而且我在网上搜过了，没有人卖什么落梨酿，就更别提能不能找到教程了。”欣赏了一会儿手中的梨花后，全圆佑便将花朵放到一旁，“我大概这辈子都找不到什么梨花酿啊落梨酿吧。”  
人影颤颤动了一下，轻飘飘地说到：“你会找到的。”

窗外的树枝冒着新芽，欢喜地告诉着全世界春天来了，尽管如此还是阻挡不了春雪的落地，明明没有多少雪花，却比冬天还要冷的刺骨。  
直到将屋里的东西全部收拾干净后，全圆佑才终于有时间出门去走走，毕竟到了新的环境还是要熟悉一下路，不然迷路了可就得被父母拿来当作餐座笑话讲给权家听了，到时候指不定他和权顺荣又会私下打架。  
新环境很容易适应，只是原本满路的粉樱慢慢变成雪白的梨花时，全圆佑才反应过来自己走了很远。  
他抬头去寻找着夹杂在樱花树中央的梨花树，满树的白梨花比起娇嫩的粉樱更能够让人驻足欣赏。  
“第一次看梨花树吗？”一个轻快的男声将全圆佑的魂神拉了回来，“你看了很久了呢，是想把梨花看穿吗？”  
全圆佑看向那人，是个很好看的男孩，水灵的双眸中透露着藏不住的兴奋和欢喜，却又干净纯澈的让人不由自主地跟着微笑，全身都穿也干净的白色衣服，连鞋子也是白色的。  
白衣少年见他没有动静，原本灿烂的笑容不自觉地收敛了起来，不好意思地将头微微低下，“我是不是打扰你了？”他小心翼翼地询问着，原本垂在两侧的手臂悄悄向后藏去，想要减小自己面积的样子像极了做错事情找床底钻的猫儿。  
这反倒让全圆佑有些不好意思了，他轻笑了一声，“没有。”  
得到一个让人放心的回答后，白衣少年松了口气似的耸了耸肩膀，“第一次看梨花树吗？”他又提出了见面后的第一句话。  
全圆佑拾起了落在地上的一朵梨花，“长这么大，确实也是第一次实实在在的看到真实的梨花。”  
“这样啊……”白衣少年若有所思的搭腔。  
“对了，我是刚搬过来的全圆佑，你呢？”这是他第一次主动跟陌生人说话，但是他竟然没有感觉丝毫的不自在，反而有种熟悉且让人安心的感觉。  
“我知道，”少年温柔地笑着，“文俊辉，你可以叫我俊，俊朗的俊，哥哥们都叫我俊尼。”  
听到男孩开心地解释着自己的名字，全圆佑竟也觉得有些愉悦，“真是个适合你的名字呢。”  
显然，少年的情绪是很雀跃的，他一蹦一跳地靠近了全圆佑，“圆佑会在这里住多久呢？”  
对于一个才搬到新住处的人来说，住多久是一个不可控因素，因为父母工作的关系，全圆佑最好的朋友只有权顺荣，不断更换住处就让他很难拥有固定的邻居朋友，有时候玩的很好突然就搬走了，有时候才刚认识就得去下一个住处，这让他从小就对邻家朋友没什么特别的感觉，反倒是跟街边的路人差不多。  
文俊辉见他不说话只是盯着手中的梨花看的样子，意识到自己可能问了一个不太容易回答的问题，他抿了抿嘴，“圆佑刚来，肯定不熟悉附近，我带你转转吧。”  
这反倒让全圆佑不用再纠结刚才那个问题，轻点两下头，“好。”  
不过他没想到文俊辉竟然会对这里如此熟悉，大到商场加油站，小到池塘果树林，就像个活地图一样蹦蹦跳跳地带着他认知他即将融入的一切，“俊在这里住了很久吧，对这里这么熟悉。”  
文俊辉在前面突然停下了脚步，并没有转过身，“对，很久很久了，自从搬过来后就再也没离开过。”  
看着上一刻还活泼的男生突然就说出了让人难以理解的话，全圆佑有些疑惑了。  
“圆佑新来的，大概不知道这里有一个传说吧？”与刚才的灿烂不同，现在的文俊辉用着一种温柔的语气，缓缓地开始了一段故事，“在尸骨横行的李氏王朝，这里曾经妖兽遍野，但是王室不顾朝野的反对，将当时的一位大将一组派遣于此，王上认为只有在沙场上驰骋半身的将军才能镇压住着一片的妖兽；  
将军是忠臣，是战功赫赫的将领，虽然明面上是王上对他出于信任才让他镇守这里，但其实将军早就知道了王上对自己有猜忌之心了，手握军权的大将军如果还一直出现在都城朝堂的话，谁能保证不会被利益熏心，与旁系势力勾结并效力别人从而举兵造反，况且明升暗降这种事情经常会出现在他们这种武臣中，早已是家常便饭，都城中的五名大将无一例外都被派往了以国舅爷为首的沈派势力所指定的地方进行镇守，同时为了牵制住这些将军，沈氏王后还提出将将军府中最受疼爱的女儿嫁入王室，让将军们完全做到，王室的荣辱与其共存这个道理；  
但是镇守此处的将军只有三名儿子与一位夫人，王后便让这唯一的将军夫人以陪伴王后为由留在了宫中，父子四人携带家中侍从来到了这里，每年只有年庆时才允许入京探望将军夫人；  
将军的长子和次子成年后便与父亲同上阵了，幺儿则因为年纪小又体弱多病，便留在府中管理家事，闲暇之时又酷爱读书描画，因此这一带的百姓书生很愿意与这位将军幺子结交成友；  
一次有家孩童突然生病且高烧不退，家人请来了一位‘仙师’给小童看病，这位‘仙师’并没有看小童的身体，而是在那附近转了一圈，发现在屋后有一颗白瓣有黄的樱花树，立马便对那家主人说这是颗‘妖树’，吸取了孩童的精气即将化成人形，应命人立即将此树砍掉，家主本来就要动手了，却恰巧这位将军之子正巧在送京中请来的名医返回，立马让属下拦住了那家主的仆人，便带着名医为孩童看病，不一会儿便确定了孩童的病因并且将‘仙师’的谎言当场揭穿后将人压了出去；  
家主知道后感谢了将军之子和名医，但还是命人将梨花树砍掉，毕竟在那个年代谁都会对无法反抗的人或物做出‘宁可杀错不可放过’的事情，将军之子觉得一棵树很无辜，而且在满是樱花的春天中，有一树梨花在其中反倒更佳温柔，便跟家主将那颗梨花树讨要了回家，种在了这里，因为他知道梨花的花语，为了消除大家对梨花树的敌意，每到春天都会给每家每户送去府上自己酿的落梨酿，因为落梨酿实在太好喝了，所以大家就不再对梨花树有更多的疑心了，落梨酿呢就变成了这里最出名的花酿酒啦。”  
“这就是为什么这里种这么多梨花树的原因吗？”全圆佑看向了梨花树，“没想到还有这样的故事。”  
文俊辉低下了头，刘海遮住了眼睛，如果全圆佑这时候转头看去的话，会发现他嘴角的那抹笑中含着莫名的苦涩，“是，也不是。”  
“你说什么？”全圆佑不解地看向文俊辉。  
文俊辉抬起头，又恢复了原本灿烂的笑容，“没什么，我只是才发现原来这么晚了，居然带着圆佑逛了这么久，圆佑要回家了哦，不然就会错过饭点啦。”  
“那你呢？”看着文俊辉转身就要走，便想追上去，却发现自己抬不起腿。  
文俊辉再次背对着他，轻轻地说着：“我也要回家了，不然哥哥就要来找我了，圆佑也赶紧回去吧。”

晚风袭来时，文俊辉正趴在湖旁的石桌上，若有所思的他并没有注意到身后人的出现，“就这么跟他讲‘故事’的？我还以为你会告诉他真正的原因呢。”  
文俊辉惊起后便看向身后那个长相白净的男子，“我还以为第一个来看我的会是净汉哥呢。”  
李知勋听了有些不乐意了，“我即给你当土地看着你又给你送你喜欢的糯米糍粑过来，你居然说想看到的第一个人是净汉哥？不给了。”  
文俊辉连忙拽住李知勋的手臂撒娇着：“哎呀，我们知勋呀，我错啦我错啦。”  
李知勋从来也不会真的为难文俊辉，只是这个小梨花精单纯又执着的很，“你为什么没有告诉他整个故事，我还以为你会兴冲冲地把故事讲完。”  
文俊辉拿起一块糯米糍粑放到嘴里，“我不确定他愿不愿意听嘛，而且我们才刚认识……”  
“俊呐，你真的没多少时间了，如果不能成功的话，你只能坠入无尽了。”李知勋提醒着他。  
他将自己如同只猫一般地索了起来，“我知道，净汉哥也提醒了我，但是这是我的执念……”  
见文俊辉不再出声，李知勋也时趣地不再说下去，拿起了一坛酒灌了下去。

自从去过那片梨树林后，全圆佑总是会在自己需要清静的时候走到那里去，有时候能见到文俊辉，听他讲着一些只有在这里才有的奇奇怪怪的故事传说，有时候没见到文俊辉，他只会呆一小会儿便选择回家。  
原本以为只是自己对他口中那些毫无由来的小故事吸引了，却不知为何自己想要见到文俊辉的念头却越来越强烈，明明在搬来这里之前他根本就不认识他，却在第一次见面后总有自重似曾相识的感觉，那种原本隐隐作祟的牵引感愈发演变成强烈的执念。  
不过也打自第一次见到文俊辉后，他也不再梦见那颗梨花树以及树下的男孩了，与之不同的，是开始梦见一些场景，断断续续的画面很难拼凑在一起，梦境中的其他人都是模糊的，唯独一个白衣少年的五官让他感到似成相识。  
他试图去抓住白衣少年的手，本以为是徒劳，却偏偏在半梦半醒的状态下真的抓住了他。  
你是谁。  
全圆佑在心底轻轻地询问着。  
少年没有回答，只是亲吻了他的眉间，转身离开。  
正当他要追上去时，床边边传来了闹钟的声响，起身后的全圆佑摸索着枕边的眼镜，清晰后的房间中飘落了几片梨花的花瓣，半遮掩的窗户外吹入了清晨的微风，地上放的两个小坛子倒是吸引了他的注意，可惜上面写的是中文，只好拿起手机好了个好用的翻译软件试试看。  
落梨酿。  
他突然想起了之前遇到的那个“算命先生”曾经让他找这种酒，“现在已经不会梦见那棵树了，还能奏效吗？”  
想想后，他便作罢，找了个隐蔽的角落放了起来。

“你是不是去找过我？”全圆佑用书盖在脸上当着阳光，早就已经习惯了放学后便来梨花林中找文俊辉的他，已经跟他熟悉了不少。  
文俊辉到也没有别扭，轻轻笑着回答着：“嗯，经常去找你。”  
“怎么进我房间的？”  
“翻窗啊，你没收到那天我给你留下的落梨酿吗？”  
“你会做落梨酿？”  
“对啊，全世界只有我会做落梨酿，”文俊辉一脸期待的看向全圆佑，“你喝了吗？”  
全圆佑若有所思地看着文俊辉，伸手拿掉了他头上掉落的一朵花瓣，“还没。”  
文俊辉愣了一下，有些可惜地正要开口说什么，却被全圆佑抢先了，“但是今晚会喝，”也许是西下阳光正好，将文俊辉衬得让全圆佑无法移开视线，“你来陪我？”

虽然酒是文俊辉酿的，但是最后不济酒量开始说胡话的也是他，好在全父母今晚应工作原因不会回家，不然全圆佑可就不知道怎么跟父母解释自己还未成年就带着朋友喝酒这件事情了。  
不过醉酒后的文俊辉也仅限于说胡话，并没有发酒疯的迹象，这还让全圆佑比较安心。  
全圆佑自己也喝的头有些疼了，人生第一次醉酒居然还在未成年的时候，也只能勉强让自己保持清醒，“俊呐，别喝了。”他抢过了文俊辉的酒坛子。  
可惜一个踉跄，便被文俊辉顺势压在了床旁，像一只猫似的撑着自己，喝迷糊了的文俊辉仔细地打量着全圆佑，而全圆佑也没有将他推开，有着他与自己靠近。  
“你知道吗，我等了你好多年，当初是你让我在这里乖乖等你回来的，可是最后你没有。”  
大颗大颗的眼泪毫无控制地涌出了那双平日里如同猫一般的眼睛，委屈地将眉头拧在了一起，“净汉哥说过要让你自己想起我才行，可是我不想就这么等着，因为我等的时间够久了，”他哭的上气不接下气，泄气地坐在地上一个劲的揉眼睛，“我好不容易等你回来了，可是你还想不起我了，你已经，已经把我忘了。”  
全圆佑以为从来都不在乎别人的泪水，但是这次可能是被酒精所催动着，亦或者是他自灵魂深处的冲动，他不断地为他拭泪，嘴里一遍又一遍地说着“对不起，都是我不好”云云。  
他原以为自己和文俊辉相识是一种偶然，却在这一刻觉得，这全都是注定所有的，甚至可以说是文俊辉主动迈出了与他相见的第一步。  
文俊辉止不住地说着自己的委屈，自己的想念，泪水也丝毫没有停息的意思，而全圆佑将他拥入怀中一遍又一遍地拭去他的泪水，被环住腰的那一刻所感受到的熟悉感疯狂地包围着他，瞬间的想法在酒精的催化下成了真。  
他吻住了他的唇瓣，柔软的如同棉花糖一般，好似下一秒便会在他口中融化；不需要敲开的齿让他能够在他的腔内横冲直撞，唇齿的缠绵让他意识到原来自己居然这么想吻他，几乎想要排除两人口中之间的空间，托着他的后颈肆无忌惮地向他索取着，将他压在身下不给丝毫逃脱的机会。  
所有的记忆如同破冰而出的海啸占据了他，他想起了曾经的自己第一次见到他时，他也是一袭白衣站在一棵开满纯白花朵的梨花树下，单纯的令人怜爱；他想起他为了护住一只偷了农家老母鸡的流浪狗而被农主打得满身是伤的样子；他想起将那颗梨花树种会自己家后他第一次出现时的样子；还有他战战兢兢地告诉自己他其实是梨花树所修炼成的树精；以及第一次在书房中教他读书认字时苦恼的样子；他们在床榻内偷尝禁果的情绪。  
原本以为两人能够这样厮守时，边疆战乱地区却传来了将军的急报家书，作为将军之子他义不容辞地上战场，还不忘对这面脸泪痕的他说  
等我回来——  
可惜天不尽人意，人心经不起猜忌，将军一家并不是被外地一方势力所皆灭，更是王室宗族暗中作祟，那日尸横遍野血流成河无一幸免，烟火熏黑了天空，血腥充斥在空气中，黑色的乌鸦放肆地啄食着已死的躯壳和将死的血人。  
他含着泪，失声颤抖地对着天空说  
对不起，我食言了——  
现在的他只想将他嵌在自己的怀里，他想将他留在自己的视线中，他想将他的一切占为己有，任何的眼光与窥视都是这个世界上对全圆佑而言不可存在的。  
他根本无法控制自己的占有欲，想要将身下嘤嘤求饶的人养在只属于自己才能看到的水晶房内，满眼是他，也只能看他。  
我终于找到你了，  
那个在我梦中的白衣少年，  
原来你也一直在等我，  
还好我想起你了。

就像往常一样，全圆佑会在周六日跑去梨花林中找文俊辉，只是他们不再像从前一样，在只有两个人的小世界里，全圆佑会毫不遮掩自己占有欲地亲吻着文俊辉敏感的侧颈处，享受着像猫一般的一阵轻打落在胸口上，躺卧在文俊辉的大腿上，享受着和平时代所带来的平静。  
“你绝对不可以离开我，知道吗？”全圆佑问着被自己十指交叉的手。  
文俊辉并没有马上回应，只是静静地抚摸着全圆佑的发丝，“其实那个时候，你就知道我是个梨花精了对吗，但是你为什么不怕我，还将我就下来？”  
全圆佑想耍性子的小孩一般蹭了蹭文俊辉的腰，“我不知道，大概是因为你是梨花吧，雪白的花瓣总是让人觉得美好，所以你才长得这么漂亮。”  
文俊辉听后，气鼓鼓地打了他一下，“怎么能用漂亮形容男生呢，虽然我是男妖，但也是性别男，雄蕊，应该用帅气形容才对！”  
全圆佑看着他闹别扭的样子实在可爱极了，起身便将人再次压在身下，鼻尖蹭着他的下巴，温热的呼吸扫过他的喉结，慢条斯理地说着：“我说是漂亮就是漂亮，你不能反驳。”  
颈部的敏感让文俊辉脸颊不由地爬上了一片绯红，他虽然有些不服气，但还是咬咬牙挤出了一个不像样的嗯。  
全圆佑自然是不会放过那软糯的回答，一双狐眼对上了那双水灵的猫瞳，透露着一丝威胁的气息，“我不会再离开你了，你也不准离开我，明白了吗？”  
文俊辉并没有回答他，只是伸手抚摸着他的脸庞，痴痴地笑着吻了上去。  
想来以为自己稳重早熟的全圆佑突然觉得自己不应该这样，年轻人就应该是热情似火的，便立马回应那如同蜻蜓点睡的吻，熟悉且不费吹灰之力地缠绕住了文俊辉的舌头，水渍声循序放大，纤细的大手不安分地游走在对方的肌肤之上，在敏感部位所带起的下意识反应也让他很有成就感。  
全圆佑突然庆幸醉酒的那晚之后两人只是一同睡过去了，不然错过了文俊辉娇声喘息的求饶和被情欲所占据的双眼该是多大的损失。  
文俊辉并没有阻止全圆佑的攻垒，而是顺着本能地回应着，任由对方一遍又一遍的索取和冲击，泪水夺眶而出时他也是尽情地享受着鱼水之欢，他乖顺地被全圆佑探索着那些被隐藏在深处的奥秘，情至高潮时呼唤着他的名字，享受着被拥爱被抚摸所带来的极致触感。  
他想用力记住这一切，不带有遗憾，毫无愧疚地爱与被爱。  
他低声地在全圆佑耳边啜泣着，  
等我回来，一定要等我回来——  
对不起，这次换我了——  
梨花随风掉落，为他们铺垫了自然的床榻，又香气宜人。

“没有给他留什么话？”尹净汉抚摸着依靠在自己肩上的文俊辉，心疼且温柔地看着他，“瞧他把你折腾的，以后见到他，你千万不要留情。”  
文俊辉苦涩地笑着，“我还能见到他吗，做了选择以后。”  
“如果有缘，肯定可以。”  
“那之后就麻烦净汉哥帮我去跟他说了，我怕自己去跟他说，会忍不住留下来的。”  
“好，没问题。”

当全圆佑再到了熟悉的地方时，却惊恐地发现那一片即便在冬天也不会凋零的梨花树全都失去了生机，树枝死气沉沉地低着头，掉落在地的花朵如同早已泥烂似的，乌鸦声声传出刺耳的叫声，这一切看起来都不像是昨日情丝缠绕的地方，他几乎要疯了似的想要冲进去。  
长发男子阻止了他，“俊尼已经不在这里了，没有他的气息，这片梨花树都会失去活性的，它们都活得太久太久了。”  
全圆佑当然知道眼前的人是谁，不由分说地上前拽住男子的衣领，“俊呢，他去哪了？”  
看着眼前的家伙就是把自己宝贝多年的弟弟拱了的猪，尹净汉虽然不高兴但还是客气地告诉全圆佑，“他是梨花树修炼成精的，如今修为已满，他可以选择继续修行或者转世为人，但是他为了等你把时间拖得太长了，如果没有我护着他，他早就坠入无尽苦海中永世不得超生了。”  
全圆佑难以想象自己所闻，颤抖着问他：“那他……”  
尹净汉拍掉了他的手，整理了一下衣服，“他选择了转世为人，”一脸鄙夷地看向全圆佑，“为了你。”  
全圆佑驻在原地，僵硬地看向了那片枯萎，眼中失去的光芒让他看起来就像个毫无意识的傀儡，呆滞有寂静，像是这个世界上都没有任何能够让他死灰复燃了。  
尹净汉到底还是不愿意看着自己宝贝弟弟喜欢的人就这么万劫不复的样子，上前拍了拍他的肩膀，“你要相信他会回来的，他不是说了吗，这次换成你来等他，俊向来都是个守信的孩子，你现在就应该沉住气等他，就像当年他等你那样。”  
“我能等到他吗？”  
“谁知道呢，就看你怎么等他吧。”

一个镇子因为一种特有的花酿酒而出名，谁也没想到制作这种酒酿的人是个年轻人，大家并不知道他是怎么知道失传已久的“落梨酿”的配方，但是原本酒酿园的地方枯死了的梨花树是被他精心呵护后才重新生长的，虽然梨花开的并不是非常的茂盛，但是每到春天的时候，人们都会不由自主地去那片梨花树下享受阳光。  
酒酿园的园主也很大方地让大家进入园子中赏花，每当有人问起他为什么这么做时，他都会望着树上的梨花说自己在等人。  
没有人问出过那个人是谁，但是大家都心照不宣了。  
梨花虽然开得特别漂亮，但是相比起其他地方的梨花，这里的花期倒是有些短了，可是也只有这里的梨花所酿出来的落梨酿才能保留住花的芳香。

第六个春天到来了，今年的梨花开的异常灿烂，春风拂过，花瓣随之散落，就像是下了一场带有花香味的雪，美得让人难以离去。  
也正是那天，一个陌生的身影出现在了酒酿园外，修长的身型穿这一袭白衣，姣好的容颜在阳光的承托下更是完美。  
他接住了一朵落下的梨花，轻轻地吻了下花芯。

【END】


End file.
